


The Lucas Interrogations, Part 2

by jujubiest



Series: The Lucas Compendium [7]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one question that looms above all the others, though, and finally it gets too heavy for Lucas to hold it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucas Interrogations, Part 2

There are things Lucas wonders about, but doesn't ask. Things like why Henry seems so determined to keep him away from Adam, why he looks at Lucas furtively from time to time, seeming almost frightened. There's one question that looms above all the others, though, and finally it gets to heavy for Lucas to hold it back.

"I'm going to get old," he says softly, half-muffled against the bare skin of Adam's back. "And you won't."

Adam tenses in his arms, but doesn't pull away or try to stop him from continuing. There's a horrible resignation in the silence between them that almost convinces Lucas to drop it. But he can't. He has to know.

"I'm going to die someday," he continues, barely above a whisper. "And you never will."

"Never say never," Adam replies, clearly making an attempt to sound light and failing miserably. He rolls over in Lucas's arms, slides himself into Lucas's space as closely as possible. "I could find a way, someday."

"Don't," Lucas cuts him off, sharply. "Don't talk about it. I don't want to--"

"Think about me dying? And yet, you broached the subject of your own death with me. Do you think it's any easier for me to hear? That I've simply grown accustomed to it, indifferent after all this time?" He sounds bitter, angry, and he talks to Lucas's chest rather than meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lucas says after a moment. "Sometimes when I'm with you, I forget that death is real. I forget to be afraid of it. And sometimes it's everywhere and I'm terrified."

Adam's expression softens slightly. He looks up at Lucas with those old, sad eyes.

"The only time I don't think of death is when I'm with you."

Lucas doesn't know what to say to that, so he pulls Adam in closer and buries his face in his dark hair, breathes him in and resolutely doesn't think about death, about time running out for them like sand in an hourglass. It's funny, he thinks, how loving something immortal can make everything feel so impermanent.

"And to answer your question," Adam whispers in his ear, "I don't care how old you get. And when you die, I will miss you forever."

Lucas shivers. Closes his eyes. Exhales.

"I'm a selfish person, Adam," he says. "Because as much as I hate to think of you out in the world alone...I'm glad I'll never have to miss you."

Adam doesn't answer, but Lucas feels his smile against his cheek.


End file.
